You Call THAT a Proposal?!
by Karasu no Kage
Summary: Mamoru's romantic - and somewhat humorous - proposal to Usagi. Part 1/1. Enjoy!


Hi! I just wanted to say that this story is based on how my step-dad proposed to my mom, so enjoy!

You Call THAT a Proposal??!!

By: princessofplanets

E-mail: princessofplanets@hotmail.com

Part 1/1

Japanese:

Arigato = thank you

Daijobu ka? = Are you okay?

Daijobu = I'm okay

Hai = yes

Iie = no

Gomen (ne, nasai) = Sorry (I'm sorry, I'm very sorry)

Ja = see you later

Kakkoi = cool

Konnichi'wa = Good Day

Minna (-chan) = everyone (with endearment)

Odango Atama = Dumpling Head (Hopefully you know at least THAT! J !)

Onegai = please

Sugoi = amazing, great

Yuuchiru = Chad's Japanese name

Ages:

Hotaru: 18

Inners: 20

Haruka & Michiru: 22

Setsuna: 23

Mamoru & Yuuchiru = 24

You Call THAT a Proposal?!

Mamoru searched the store carefully, shaking his head at every ring he saw. Rei let out a frustrated scream. "MAMORU– SAN!! That's the FIFTEENTH ring you've rejected in this store alone! PICK ONE ALREADY!!"

"None of them are good enough for her!" the raven-haired man protested. "And besides, it has to be perfect. Usako is worth it."

Rei sighed, and readied herself to move on to the next store. "You do realize the only reason I'm doing this is because you helped Yuuchiru pick out MY ring, don't you?"

"Hai, Rei-chan," he replied with a sigh. "And I appreciate your help. It's just… I want everything to be perfect for Usako. You know how much she means to me."

"Yeah, I know," the purple-eyed priestess said finally. "Come on, Mamoru-san. We obviously aren't going to find it here, why don't we go to another store?"

__

I AM getting tired of this right now, the man admitted. _And I already decided I'd wait to propose on her birthday. We've been at this for five hours; maybe we should call it quits for the day._ Just as he opened his mouth to say just that, something red glittered in the corner of his eye. His jaw dropped as he examined the ring.

On the platinum band a diamond was set, surrounded in rubies. The effect made it look like a red rose. The moment he saw it, he knew it was the one. "That isn't necessary, Rei-chan. This is going to be it."

The raven-haired woman gaped at the piece of jewelry. "It's perfect, Mamoru-san. Usagi will love it." She smiled up at the older man, only to find all of his attention on the ring. A saleslady came up to him and he quickly purchased it from her, handing it to Rei almost immediately after.

"Could you hold this for me?" he requested politely. "Just for today? I want to be able to hide it from Usako, and I'll only be able to do that when I get back to the apartment, which won't be until tonight."

"Of course, Mamoru-san," Rei answered as she slipped it into her purse.

"Arigato. Would you like me to buy you lunch?"

"Iie, that's not necessary. We should go to the theater now, though, or we'll be later even than the Odango Atama!"

"Hai, you're right," Mamoru agreed, leading her through the mall toward the movie theater. "And right after that we're meeting the girls' and Yuuchiru-kun at the restaurant, aren't we? Oh, well."

"Don't worry, it will be fun!" Rei assured him.

"Hai," Mamoru agreed, a smile playing across his lips.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Usagi wailed quietly. The leaves of the fake tree rustled as she adjusted them – again – to see what was in front of her. "WHY, Mamo-chan? WHY?! WHY are you going shopping with HER?"

"U… Usagi-chan…" Ami moaned. A large sweatdrop hovered over her head, while she shook her head sadly. "Usagi-chan, don't make too much out of this, onegai…"

"Too late, Ami-chan," Makoto sighed. "She's already blown this WAY out of proportion. WHY did you have to tell her that Mamoru-san was at the mall with Rei-chan? WHY?!"

"Gomen nasai!" the blue-haired woman said weakly. "I didn't think it would come to THIS!"

"HEY!" the blonde Minako exclaimed suddenly.

"SHHHH!" three other voices cut in quickly.

"Gomen!" Minako whispered, shrinking under her friends, one of which was practically livid. "But why was Ami-chan at a MALL?"

The logic in that statement shocked the girls present, who turned to the genius quickly. Minako had already narrowed down the stores to the one she must have been in. "Ami-chan, the only way you could have seen them is if you were in the lingerie store!"

The woman flushed a deeper shade of crimson. "I was looking for something for Greg!"

Immediately the girls' interests were piqued. "What were you going to get?"

"Was it naughty?"

"Have you and Greg gone all the way yet?"

"Are you planning to soon?"

At Minako and Makoto's last questions Usagi blushed. "What do you mean? What's naughty?"

The other three girls sweatdropped. "Ano… Usagi-chan… Naughty is when – " Minako was interrupted by Ami.

"Minna-chan, we'll be late for our movie with Mamoru-san and Rei-chan if we don't leave now!" she warned quickly. She got up and dragged the other three girls from their hiding place behind the fake tree, moving with determination toward the movie theater.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mamoru was shaking, his already jumpy nerves HUMMING with suppressed energy. "It HAD to be a scary movie!" he muttered to Rei over Usagi's head. "You had to make it a scary movie."

Rei simply glared back at him. During the entire movie Usagi had either clung to him – in a way Rei KNEW Mamoru didn't think of as innocent – or tempted him with make-out sessions. She had noticed him drawing away from her lately, and she knew the exact reason. At those times he had pulled back, when he had been the coldest, she knew that his desire for her had taken control and he had only just managed to pull back before it took over him again. And only she knew that Usagi was wishing for him to allow it to control him. She sighed.

" – so we'll meet you guys at the restaurant. Ja!"

Rei blinked. _What was Ami-chan talking about?_ she wondered. "Um… So can I get a ride with you two, if it won't be a bother? We shouldn't keep Yuuchiru waiting."

"Sure, Rei-chan!" Usagi chirped. Through the course of the movie she had forgotten that the raven-haired woman had been with her boyfriend.

As they drove out of the parking lot, Rei gave them directions to their 'surprise restaurant', it being the five year anniversary of the Sailor Senshi all knowing each other. She noticed how Mamoru's hands would tighten on the wheel every-so-often as different expressions flitted across his face – they were reflected in the rear-view mirror.

__

Hmm, she thought as she told them to park. Although the couple in the front didn't know it, they were more than a block away from the restaurant. _I wonder what he's thinking about._

They got out of the car, the only sound being Usagi jabbering away about some topic or another. Mamoru locked his car calmly before turning and growling at Rei, "Give me your purse!"

Usagi frowned at her Mamo-chan's uncharacteristic behavior. For a moment, Rei's face betrayed only utter surprise before understanding flooded into her purple gaze. "Hai!" she agreed, throwing him her large black purse before running off.

When she reached her table at the restaurant, the _Fugu*_, she saw all the senshi's human forms gathered around it already. Her laughter spilled out.

"What's so funny, Rei-chan?" Michiru, a woman with sea green hair and ocean blue eyes, inquired curiously.

"Yeah, Rei-chan, what is it?" Ami added.

"Mamoru-san's proposing to Usagi!" she declared. For a moment, there was silence.

"WHAT!" Haruka, Michiru's wife and a blonde with a temper, exploded.

"What took him so long?" Makoto asked boredly.

"SUGOI!" Minako exclaimed.

"Hai, kakkoi!" Ami agreed.

"That's wonderful," Yuuchiru beamed up at his wife. She nodded.

"So, the Time has come," Setsuna murmured to herself.

"The King and Queen will be married!" Hotaru mused softly. She stared at her small, pale hands sitting in her lap. "Everything's right again."

"Should we spy on them, minna-chan?" Minako suggested hopefully.

"Iie, Minako-chan," Setsuna said calmly. Her garnet eyes showed nothing. "Let the King and Queen be for a while."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Usagi watched Mamoru dig through Rei's purse in confusion. "Mamo-chan?" she inquired tentatively. "Daijobu ka?"

"Daijobu, Usako," he muttered back. The tall man was bent over the black purse, and when he found his prize he cheered. "HERE!" he said as he threw the small box at her. "THERE, I DID IT! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!" He was screaming at the sky and breathing heavily.

"Mamo… chan…?" The blonde bent to pick up the box warily, popping it open and gaping at the ring when she saw it. "Mamo-chan," she breathed softly. "It's gorgeous!"

His breathing calmed and sanity returned, Mamoru took the box from her gently and knelt before her. "Usako… We've been together for almost six years. And those six years have been the BEST years of my life. But it seems FAR too short a time to be with you, Usako. We've been through the worst of times together, and I know that I, for one, have experienced the best of times only in your company." Usagi started crying, and Mamoru rose, kissing the tears off her face.

"Don't cry, love," he whispered to her softly. He caressed her face gently, showering it in light kisses as he continued.

"Usako, before I met you, I was a machine. Functioning, yes; but I wasn't alive. You pulled me out of my shell, and no matter how hard I tried to keep you out you managed to make your way into my heart." He took the ring out of its dark blue box and held it tightly in his sweaty fist. "Usako – Tsukino Usagi – will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

He held his breath. Even though there was nothing to be afraid of – he could hear Rei's voice in his head – , even though his future seemed to be assured, even though he had met their future daughter.

Tears were running down her face in torrents now. The light feeling inside her made her feel like she was floating, and only when she saw her boyfriend's worried face did she realize that in her euphoria she hadn't answered.

"YES, Mamo-chan, YES!" she cried, throwing herself into his arms. "A million times yes," she murmured as he showered her face with kisses, slipping on her ring. She turned her head and his lips met hers.

For a moment he froze there before moving his lips over hers repeatedly. When she opened her mouth he took her invitation and plunged his tongue in, caressing hers until he thought his lungs would burst from lack of oxygen.

They stayed that way for the next hour, kissing, breathing, and declaring their love for each other repeatedly. They only stopped when Usagi's stomach rumbled with hunger, soon joined in chorus by Mamoru's. So they left, walking down the street in search for the restaurant.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

One hour later, Rei commented, "Shouldn't they be here by now? How long does it take for a guy to propose?!"

*OWARI*

I hope you enjoyed it; sorry if it wasn't very funny. PLEASE review and tell me what you think, and if you want to read a better story there's ***_A TWISTED FIRST SEASON ROMANCE_*** posted on my account thinga-maggummy if you choose to read it. It's co-written with Angel, and it's funny, in my opinion at least.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

*Fugu is blowfish, which I got from the Sailor Moon Resource Book, and according to that it's Rei's favorite food.


End file.
